


Art Exchange

by inspiredbythemusic



Series: BTS Drabbles [8]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:41:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23550082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspiredbythemusic/pseuds/inspiredbythemusic
Relationships: Kim Taehyung | V/Reader, Kim Taehyung | V/You
Series: BTS Drabbles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694887
Kudos: 7





	Art Exchange

The foreign exchange student in your art class was all anyone could talk about. On his first day of school, everyone quietly gushed over how beautiful he was; and you couldn’t deny it -- he looked as much a work of art as the countless paintings and sculptures lining the classroom walls. And his appeal increased when, in deep broken English, he introduced himself as Taehyung.

If you were honest, it was annoying how girls swarmed around him whenever he sat before his canvas. And you rolled your eyes with the appearance of new girls who enrolled in the class just to get a look at him.

The frustrating part was that the girls were hung up on his appearance, and they paid no attention to his stunning art. You looked on in disgust as his admirers tried once again to engage him in conversation, evidently undeterred by his apologetic frown as he explained, “I do not understand.”

And the girls giggled that his expression, although thoroughly humiliated, was adorable. It was harassment, you seethed to yourself as you settled into your new routine of plugging in headphones to drown out their irritating voices.

But when you stole glances at Taehyung over your canvas, you were surprised to see that his art was flourishing, beautiful shades of colors you’d never think of blending. He was at the heart of the chaos that was distracting you, yet he performed excellently. You would probably be a little envious if you weren’t so amazed.

Still, turning your music up a bit louder, you set to salvage your work. You were so involved in the task, you didn’t notice him standing behind you until he tapped on your shoulder.

You swirled around in your stool and nearly crashed your face against his. Why was he standing so close?

“Sorry,” he smiled, embarrassed, and scratched at the back of his neck once you ripped your headphones out.

You tilted your head at him as he stepped back. Sorry for nearly kissing you on first contact? You didn’t really mind-- wow, what a humiliating thought.

Then he pointed toward your shoulder, the one he just tapped, and you realized he’d smeared paint on your flannel.

“Oh,” you laughed lightly. “That’s okay, Taehyung.”

His posture eased as his smile grew. He seemed to bite at the inside of his cheek as he tried to tie words together. “I like your picture.” He gestured at your canvas.

You turned around to examine it, as if Taehyung’s praise would transform it into something more pleasing, but you sighed. “I don’t.”

The frown seemed audible in his voice. “Can I help?”

“Yes, but I don’t know how–”

Your voice cut off when you felt his hand on yours, which was still holding a paintbrush, guiding it across the canvas.


End file.
